prominent setbacks
by Melted Flames
Summary: sakura is back, but she cant have sasuke! whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Prominent setbacks

Summary: after spending two years in Suna, Haruno Sakura is finally coming back to Konoha. To make matters better, TenTen is pregnant with her and Neji's first child, Shikamaru and Ino are engaged, and Naruto and Hinata are finally dating. But, the thing sakura is most happy about is that Uchiha Sasuke is finally back. What happens if sakura can't have him though? Shikaino, naruhina, nejiten, and sasusaku

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but I do own some DVDs and manga of it. (don't get any ideas about suing though! You have ABSOLUTELY no case. Please don't take me up on that!

Chapter one: If loves surprises fill the heart with happiness, do surprises of loneliness fill the heart with sorrow?

Sakura stared up at the night sky. It was her last night in Suna, and she was thankful for it. The sand village hadn't exactly been a walk in the park for the Haruno.

Two years ago, Tsunade had sent her student to be Suna's temporarily healer. She had sakura train an understudy – who had been the most dumb, spoiled brat Sakura ever knew- and do any necessary medicinal practices. "they're trying to get themselves killed with out a healer in my mind," the hokage had told her. "just see to it that no one gets killed while you're there, and train a girl named Toshiyori Zoboto. Her parents are paying an extraordinary amount of money for her to be trained. Its nothing you can't handle."

Now, looking up at the stars, her whole life reflected her. The big, bright stars being the things she was proud of herself for, the dim ones things she was ashamed of, and the hardest to see areas, the things that were constantly haunting her. However, she seemed not to notice that either Suna was going to get some rain soon, or she had a sorrowful future.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"what's your purpose in Konoha?" asked a guard at the gates of the village hidden in the leaves. "Haruno Sakura, apprentice of tsunade, the fifth hokage; returning from a mission." Sakura quickly stated, agreeing mentally with Tsunade that Konoha had really cracked down on security. The guard smirked at her and let her pass, muttering something under his breath about not liking the surprise she would get. Ofcourse, sakura ignored him, she didn't even know who he was.

After reporting to tsunade what had happened, sakura was home before going out to dinner with her friends. It wasn't fancy or anything, just casual, but sakura really wanted to get a chance to impress the man she'd loved since she was four. she put on a black mini skirt and a white shirt with sakura petals on it. She put a Cherryblossoms hairpin in her pink hair, which she had kept the same length since she was twelve (short/medium. Down to her shoulders or so), and some black, 2 inch hells sandals.

"oh my god! Is that really you Sakura?" asked ino, as she rushed up to hug her life-long friend. They sat down, but it was a bit quieter then comfortable. Matters only got worse once sakura asked the question which had been nagging at the back of her mind. "where's Sasuke?" she asked. "he's out with Kirei." Admitted TenTen. "who's Kirei?" asked sakura, trying desperately to cover the jealous tone of her voice. "she's um, his- well you se sakura…" "Kirei's his friend." Ino covered for Hinata. "oh, okay. Does he even know that im back? Does he care? Um, never mind sorry, guys, I've been so alone lately I got into the horrible habit of talking to myself. I know what the answer to my second question is, gomen." Sakura thought and apologized. "don't say that sakura! I think they're at Ichiraku, lets go and see them." Ino suggested. "sure!" sakura said happily she urgently wanted Sasuke to know she was back.

They got to the ramen bar, and sakura saw the one she was looking for. As a matter of fact, Sasuke however, was sitting across from a girl. And this girl, happened to be what most considered the image of beauty itself.

The girl had long, waist length, black hair, and tan skin. Her face was square shaped, and had 'a normal sized forehead. Lucky her.' Thought Sakura. Sasuke liked rather bored, and irritated as his onyx eyes rolled with every sentence the woman in front of him said. The eye rolling was the only response to the woman given from the last Uchiha (yes, he had finally killed itachi), which meant even if it was a date, which it wasn't, right? It wasn't going well.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she gave Sasuke a hug, ignoring the looks of both jealousy and hatred his "date" was giving her. Sasuke was just as stoic as before, though, sakura noticed his breathing changed as she hugged him. He wasn't choking or anything, he just was thinking, and not trying to hold his argumentative tongue as he was before, when listening to the constant rambling of the girl he was with. "exuse me, what are you doing with my fiancé? Asked the woman, only sakura realizing how tense Sasuke was now that the woman had spoke.

When sakura heard the words, her world shattered. "what?" asked the pink-haired shinobi, hoping she had heard wrong as she waited for the worse. "I said what are you doing with my fiancé?" the woman repeated. "nothing, its just I haven't seen Sasuke in seven, miserable years. He used to be," she almost said he used to be a friend, but he would disagree to that. "on my team." She concluded, dreading what ever it was the woman in front of her would dare mutter. "oh, im sorry, ther are always some random fan girls around so, I suppose im a little protective of Sasuke-kun, that's all. Sorry." Apologized the young woman. "oh, its fine, when is your wedding." Asked sakura, doing quite well at hiding the shakiness of tears in her voice. "next week, I don't remember hearing Sasuke mention you, what's your name?" "Haruno sakura, and you?" she asked, finally taking her arms off of the last Uchiha. "Bijin Kireina, but you can call me Kirei," Said the young woman. "Sasuke-kun and I are going to be married in a week, exactly a week. Now that I think, a bridesmaid cancelled yesterday, you might be able to take her place. If my sister can make, the maid of honor is her, if not, that's an option too. After all, you should probably be a part of the wedding, if you and Sasuke-kun were such good friends before." Suggested Kirei. "not really good friends, I was more of a wannabe/tagalong. You know? I was never strong enough or god enough for him to… befriend." She said, looking at the man she was talking about, knowing he knew she didn't mean as friends.

"oh, Ofcourse not, Sasuke-kuns isn't very social, is he? Im hoping to soften him up though after we're married." Joked the beautiful woman. "I don't think that's possible," sakura said, looking directly in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke is cold because his personality is cold. Its just who he is. Gotta go, nice to meet you Kirei." Sakura said before going out of the ramen bar and to her friends.

"you should have told me the truth Ino." Said sakura, trying her hardest not to cry, or sound mad, or even lecture. "I know, I assumed you wouldn't care." She admitted. "yeah, well, you assumed right I guess. So, no harm done, just I felt kind of guilty when she said she was his fiancée. You know, Sasuke hasn't changed a bit. I don't think he said one word to me." The pink-haired shinobi humored. The girls had a laugh back in the ramen bar, no one noticing Sakura's laugh missing a tone of enjoyment, or real pleasure. Little did they know, but the ever-so-guilty feeling Uchiha Sasuke was listening to the whole conversation. He was the only one who noticed the change of her hair, or her eyes suddenly being lifeless, the tone of her laugh lacking any happiness, and it was slowly killing him. He knew he had lost a friend the day he left, but never thought it would hurt this bad inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

it was a cold night in Konoha, but not as cold as the desert night in Suna. Sakura stared into the sky, letting all of her troubles fade away. The sand village's sky was one of adventure and beauty, but the village hidden in the leaves had a sky of home and love. Tonight's sky wasn't doing as much as it used to, so sakura retreated into her warm, and empty house.

I hope you liked it! I know it's not too original in this chapter. I got some of the ideas from another great FanFic that I can't remember the name of. Please message if ya could! Thanks!

O yea, im totally drawing a blank on what the ramen bar is called. Sorry! If anyone could tell me, I'd greatly appreciate it!

I TAKE REQUESTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yey!

Ciao!

-Bella-Bijin


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sasuke's getting married in a week, and it isn't to Sakura! Sakura still hasn't seen any loving or even friendly contact between Sasuke and his new fiancée, and knows it should be her marrying Sasuke in six days, not Bijin Kirei. What, if anything, will get the young Haruno's mind off of this dilemma?

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine. It's NOT yours (unless your Kishimoto, in which case, I give you my highest regards), and admit it, we're both bitter about it.

Special thanks to my beta tester Adiji-sensei!! She's been keeping me going. I was really down for a minute or so, but this made it better. If you read it, thanks!

"So, what's for training today Tsunade-sama?" asked Haruno Sakura, to her sensei on Monday morning.

"Well, I was thinking you could show me what you learned in Suna, and we could just review basic skills for today." Suggested the alcoholic Hokage, to a slightly depressed pink-haired shinobi.

"Sure!" Sakura said, 'anything to get my mind off of Sunday.' She told herself.

The two women reviewed and trained all morning and well into the afternoon, until Tsunade looked at her watch.

"Why don't you have the rest of the day off?" she suggested to her most successful student.

"I suppose." Sakura said, knowing there was no point in arguing with the fifth Hokage. She headed off to Ichiraku after lunch, after changing into her normal clothes of jeans and a cute blue shirt, and took the same seat she had sat in the night before. Quickly, she ordered nori ramen mmm! If only I hadn't just stuffed my mouth with pasta! But, who can turn down a plate of homemade sauce from my Nona, and some rigatoni? I sure can't! Anyway, back to the point, cuz I could eat more and paid for it. She ate and left before realizing just who had sat down next to her.

"Baka watashi!" she said to no one in particular while she looked over her shoulder at the black haired person sitting down, lonely at a ramen bar. She wanted to go and sit with him, but figured she shouldn't. Then again, this was probably her only chance without Kirei butting in. Sakura turned around and sat down in the seat she was just sitting in a minute ago.

"Back for more?" asked the waiter.

"No thanks, maybe some jasmine tea though." She said, sending him scurrying into the kitchen for the traces of a cup and boiling water.

"Sasuke, how have things been for, yeah, seven years?" asked the Haruno awkwardly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Congrats on things with Kirei. You two are great together."

"Don't say that!" Sasuke commanded.

"Why not? You're the one who's marrying her in a week!" accused Sakura.

"Urgh! You don't even know the whole story Sakura! You don't even know her, and probably have forgotten about me! You can't just go and say people are good couples when you don't know either!" Sasuke argued.

"You think I don't know you Sasuke? Did you forget it was me who risked my life for you? Did you forget it was me who knew you were going to leave deep in my heart, and confronted you about it? Did you forget it was me that you left, unconscious, but still crying, in the rain after confessing my love for you? Do you expect me to have forgotten it? I'm the one who had to try to attack you, knowing it was futile, because I couldn't stand what was happening! I would have killed, no, died for you, but, I guess I forgot about you. You're right though, I did forget about you, I forgot you were a heartless, non-caring, cold, heartbreaking, ton'ma!" she said, tears spilling as she put the money for her tea on the counter and left.

Okay, so it was a little harsh, but at least now Sasuke knew she hadn't given up on him. Sakura walked forwards, feeling rather accountable for what she had done. Then, Sakura saw the last person she wanted to.

"Sakura!" the voice yelled. Sakura heard the clicking of the six-inch heels and wiped away the tears. No reason to take it all out on Kirei, she was doing what every girl, other then TenTen and Hinata, had always wanted to do on Sunday. Suddenly, Kirei held up the manila folder in her hands.

"Have you seen my Sasuke-kun, Sakura? I have to plan the last parts of the wedding, and really need some help for it." Pleaded the girl. Sakura wanted to say no, but figured she should do something to get back on Sasuke's good side.

"I'm afraid not, but if you want I could help you out though, I remember Sasuke's tastes, so, if you need help, I'm here." Sakura had no idea why she offered the help, but she did.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said. Sakura was really starting to wonder how young this girl was. She acted seven, but looked twenty-five.

"Oh yeah, my sister cancelled, she's pregnant with her second child, and wants to get everything ready in Vietnam, its where we're from." Said Kirei.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, its good, but a shame for you." She said.

"Yeah, do you want to take her place?" Sakura had to think about this. It was the wedding of the man she loved, but it was also the wedding of an old friend. The question was, which was Sasuke in this particular situation? She loved him, but she didn't dare admit it. He was also like a friend in this, needing someone to stand by in times that didn't work out for him and his wife. Sakura wanted him to be happy, but the question was, would he respect her choice?

"Sure," She answered. "I'd love to help out."

"Thanks tons!" Kirei said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke-kun! Did you hear? Sakura's going to be my bride of honor at the wedding!" Kirei said excitedly.

"Nani?" asked Sasuke.

"What was that, love?" Kirei asked him; after all, she spoke not a word of Japanese. Sasuke sighed.

'Why did she do that?' he asked himself over his dish of sashimi and rice, along with some tempora why do I make myself so hungry?

The girl whom everyone was worried about was in a troubled mood herself.

'Why?' she asked. 'Why would I ever do that? Why does life make these things happen to me? Why was Sasuke going to marry that..." she wanted to say slut or wench, or something, anything really, but she found she couldn't. Something about the young girl seemed to have an innocent, wrong place at the wrong time, lifestyle. Sakura knew she wasn't in the right to start a fight between her and Sasuke.

'If that's really what he wants, then, I suppose it has to be like that.' She felt tears come to her eyes, but they were dried by the wind. She picked herself up before walking back into her house, and go to dinner with Ino and Shikamaru.

If you didn't like it. Gomen, but, what can I do? I mean come on people, if you don't like it, just don't read. On the other hand, if you do like it, then do what you want for it! Thanks again! Please review!


	3. Author's Note!

Hey peoples, I know my stories are super crappy. And while I want to just throw them all out, because I want to make you people who waited and actually thought it wa any good happy, I'm rewriting them. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Bella-Bijin


End file.
